The Father of Vampires
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: there are three, different types of vampires made by the father himself. And the father of vampires is none other than Harrison James Potter the master of death and time. Four-way crossover Harry Potter/ Twilight/Ture blood/ Vampire dairies. Huge yaoi Harem.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Harrison James Potter, But people seem to know me by my titles. Master of death, The devil, a demon, a monster, Dracula, the father and the king of all vampires or better known as (the Father). Harry had seen the birth and the death of the world countless times. Sighing once more Harry looked at the horizon thinking about what has happened over these past millenniums. Harry knew that there were three different types of vampires in the world and he is the reason for all three different type of vampires. there were the undead ones. the undead Vampires are a supernatural species of sentient reanimated corpses that drink blood to survive and maintain their powers. They were originally humans or other living beings converted into a vampire by a "maker."

In order to create an undead vampire, a human must be drained of their blood by a vampire and the blood loss needs to be replaced by some of the vampire's blood. The vampire and human must then sleep in the ground (this is presumably the point where they technically die) until the newborn rises as a vampire the following night. The newborn and the maker will subsequently have a maker-progeny bond unless the maker deserts or releases their progeny.

Harry knew all too well about the maker-progeny bond. the reason is that he still has his bond to one of his progenies and his name is Godric, Godric was born in the 1st Century BC and was turned at the age of 16. Godric's story is a sad one he was captured as a small boy by the Roman army during one of Julius Caesar's invasions of Gaul which historically took place between 58 B.C. and 52 B.C. He was brought back to Rome and sold as a slave to a roman master, His new master was cruel and sadistic. He branded Godric, as well as physically and sexually abusing him as he grew into a teenager.

That's where Harry had found Godric the teen was about to be sexually abused. seeing Red Harry had killed Godric's Master, needless to say, Godric stood by Harry side ever since that day. during that time Harry had gone by a different name, it was Salazar it was funny in how Harry took up the name of one of the founders of his beloved school Hogwarts. When Godric reached the age of 16 Harry had turned him, knowing all too well that ever since Godric had been captured by the Roman army as a child, Godric had been fascinated with armies, and as a vampire, often followed them on campaign, watching or even taking part in night time battles or raids for fun, and feeding on and killing the wounded. it was this time that Harry had let Godric go and explore the world. At first, Godric, didn't want to leave his maker but he knew that his maker wanted him to have the chance to explore the world and do different things so Godric agreed.

It was some time in the early 10th century A.D., Godric was in Britannia and saw the Viking Eric Northman taking part in a nighttime coastal raid. Extremely impressed with Eric's skill on the battlefield, Godric followed and caught up with him the following night, killing his two surviving comrades, and offering the fatally wounded Viking immortality as a vampire, turning him. After that Harry always kept tabs on his progeny as the years went on.

There are The Originals made by the blood of the father in an ancient ritual done by a Wiccan witch believing that she could take the powers of the father of all vampires. the originals or better known as the warm ones still have their human sent and a beating heart. to come a warm one In order to complete the transition into a vampire, the person must then consume a significant amount of human blood, at least a sip's worth, within the next twenty-four hours, or else they will die. Vampires can only feed on human blood in order to complete their transformation- animal blood or vampire blood is not sufficient to finish the transformation from human to vampire. A vampire in transition is neither truly living nor truly dead until they make their choice to either complete their transition or to abstain from feeding and ultimately die. This puts the semi-vampire in a strange liminal space between the two states that can affect them in different ways. That's how the Sirelines were made and again Harry knew all too well about the Sirelines just like the maker-progeny bond the sirelines are a bit different Due to this link in sireline, the death of an Original vampire A.K.A. Harry will result in this connection being severed, and every vampire in the deceased Original's bloodline will follow them in death within an hour. and that's how the warm ones were made. it happened in the 11th century, the Mikaelson family once again was stricken by the loss of one of their children when their youngest son Henrik was accidentally killed on a full moon after he and Klaus sneaked out of their home to watch the men from their village transform into wolves.

Mikael eventually convinced Esther that they needed to protect their family using an adapted version of Silas and Qetsiyah's immortality spell, which they were sure would make them more powerful than the werewolves. Esther performed the spell that will allow her to take the powers from the master of death and the blood of the father of vampires for the ancient ritual. But she didn't know that both the master of death and the father of vampires was the same person as the consequences of her ritual thrown off the balance of nature making her children link to the father of all vampires and the master of death by doing so she is in prison to watch The Suffering that her children will bring to the world for many centuries to come.

and lastly, there are the cold ones They are also incredibly strong, able to bite through almost any solid substance, including vampire skin. Their teeth are also venomous, affected by the vampire venom that flows in their mouths. When a vampire catches his prey, he bites into its neck and injects his venom into its bloodstream while feeding. This serves as a way to immobilize his prey while also initiating the conversion from human to vampire, allowing the predator to feed on his prey without it trying to resist, even though it would not have done any good.

just like the first two, Harry had bitten and saved the lives of Aro, Caius, and Marcus, the three of them wanted their sire to stay after all it was their sire who made The Volturi the largest and most powerful coven of vampires. They enforce the laws of the cold vampire world. they didn't know that they're sire made two different type of vampires believing that they were the first.

Harry hated the curse that is his Immortal Life. Harry had seen the horrors and the ugly truth of the world only wishing that death will set him free of this nightmare. But, his wish will never be granted he was forever trapped, stuck at the age of 18 for all eternity. But fate wasn't so cruel to him Harry still had his magic. Harry found out that he was able to perform more magic without the need for either a wand or an incantation. and unlocking his metamorphmagus abilities he was able to change his body to a 30-year-old during the time when he first met Godric not wanting to be stuck as an 18-year-old for all eternity thank God for Magic.

Throughout the years Harry used his metamorphmagus abilities to change his appearance when he moved around the world it's a very useful skill and helps him blend in with Society. money wasn't an issue for him the reason is that his, fortune has accumulated throughout the centuries. Harry is one of the wealthiest men on the planet. But his fortune does not lie in the vaults of Gringotts. no longer wishing to be part of the Magical World all his fortune was sealed into a trunk that was now sealed tightly in the runes that were carved on his skin all those years ago. from the base of his neck to his toes. There were a few lacerations and scars he got from the previous battles he was in.

Harry is an extremely handsome young man with a height of 5'10', a well-toned body. and his hair was once the darkest shade of brown. But now it was a lovely shade of midnight black that reaches down to the nape of his neck.

Harry sighed, and looked away from the horizon as he stood in front of his manor that was just built a few days ago thanks to his magic. (Think of The Mikaelson's Mansion). Even though his manor was extravagant. But maybe his Manor was a bit too extravagant for this dinky little town but after years of wearing his cousins cast-offs, the master of death found himself wanting the best of everything. And he could easily afford it, so why not? Stepping inside the manor Harry walked over to where he thought the kitchen was at. he let out a gasp in seeing his new kitchen and it seems that mother magic always has a way to surprise him. Inside was a beautiful kitchen. The island had a sink to wash vegetables with enough room on both sides for anyone to cook at it. It had a nice stainless steel refrigerator and a matching dishwasher and stove, two ovens stacked on top of each other and a breakfast bar.

Walking towards the living room, that had a huge fireplace, a flat-screen TV, and pretty black leather couch, with two bean bags off to the side in red. The floors were carpeted, and on the sides of the TV were shelves full of DVDs. Next, there was the music room. Harry learns how to play a lot of different instruments. The violin, the piano, the cello, the guitar. The music room had a grand piano in a pretty white, and his violin was black with red roses painted on the side, along with his black cello with a red rose carved in and his dark blue guitar. Across the hall from the music room, was a door leading down to the basement. turned on the lights to reveal the ultimate teen hang out. There was an old-time pinball machine and a few of the older video game box type games around it as well as the latest Dance Dance Revelation box, in the far end. At the other end was three flat screen TVs with a play station 3 hooked up to one, a WII hooked up to the second, and an Xbox hooked up to the last one. It had six bean bags placed all around the TVs as well as four shelves, two on each side, filled with different games. In the middle of the two were a pool table, a foosball table, and dart board. There were posters covering the walls from peace signs to star Quidditch players. All around the room, there were white Christmas lights spread out and a few black lights in different colors to entertain the others.

Its seem that this time he'll be take the role of a 16-year-old teenage boy. Harry smiled as he hit the lights on the way out. Walking down a hall filled with photos of each of his parents and lives he lived, walking to an amazing library at the end. Books from each family library were charmed with muggle proof protection, but every muggle book least bit interested littered the walls and in the middle was a large fireplace with a soft rug in the middle. The books ranged from manga to romantic novels, fantasy to science fiction, history to biology and poetry to art and music to drama. Walking out of the library and back down the hall into a room that was all windows and looked over the garden outside. There were a few shelves around with art supplies on it, and the room was littered with sketches and beautiful paintings of birds in trees and sunsets on the beach, as well as a portrait of all of his loved ones. In the middle of the room, was a black easel with a stool.

Now let's see the outside." Harry said to himself, opening the back door to reveal a large pool with an awesome waterslide and diving board and inside the pool were different tubes and other things. Harry walked past the pool and to the side of the house, was a beautiful garden full of flowers and different fruit trees and other things stood. Behind it was a shed full of tools and off to the side, was a greenhouse full of magical plants. Hey, Harry didn't want to be part of the wizarding world doesn't mean he'll stop being a wizard.

Harry decided to check out his bedroom the walls were painted a dark blood red and black. The bed was circular shaped with a shade lighter red, sheets and blankets. The bed had a canopy of black that wrapped around his bed as well as curtains the same color. All around the room were shelves that had white candles on them. Harry clapped his hands and the candles immediately lit and started to shin in different colors, each of them having been charmed so the flame changes color.

On the wall were two posters. One was a poster of Harry's favorite and sexy actor. Jensen Ackles who plays as Dean Winchester in the popular TV show: Supernatural and the other was a vampire knight holding his sword that was covered in blood standing in the middle of a battlefield that was covered by hundreds of dead bodies.

On one side of the room was a killer stereo system with a shelf full of CDs ranging from Nox Arcana to classical composers. Near it was also a desk of black with a dark purple chair and on the desk, was a laptop in dark purple with a skull in the middle. On the shelf next to it were books ranging from Poetry by Edgar Allen Poe and Oscar Wilde to Jane Austin. Harry walked in and almost squealed like a girl that he will deny throughout his entire eternity. he immediately walked around and started to explore. Then he found the closet and opened the door and stared at it wide-eyed. It was like another room. Off to one side was all his gothic, emo, steampunk, punk, rocker, the bad boy look, high class formal, and casual outfits and on the other were all his pants, t-shirts and his leather jackets, hoodies, sweaters, and vest. On each side was also a shelf full of shoes that went with each outfit. Each side rotated for the max amount of room for shoes and clothes. Down the middle was a row of shelves filled with accessories for each type of outfit.

Harry sighed and looked at the time it was late knowing that it was late and he has no choice but to attend Forks High tomorrow morning oh joy.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Harry was getting ready. He was putting on a pair of black pants that hugged all the right places with a dark red shirt, then a black leather jacket to finish the look. On his feet was his dragon hide boots and on his hands were his fingerless dragon hide gloves. He grinned and finished brushing out his hair, before going over to his backpack and adding his sketchbook, iPod, a book of poetry to read if he got bored and his laptop. He then swung is plain black satchel over his shoulder and grabbed a black helmet from under his bed.

Harry smiled as he walked out of his room and walked to the kitchen pulling out his lunch and placing it in his bag quickly grabbing his keys. Harry had decided that today, he was riding his new 2010 Kawasaki Ninja. Rolling out his bike and slipping on his helmet then turned his bike on and sped down the drive on his way to school, feeling his Gryffindor self once again, Harry smirked and pull his bike up into a wheelie and go over a hundred miles down the road.

 ** _~meanwhile at Forks high is based off_** **_Masters of His Soul By lynnwiley~_**

Edward sighed despondently as he got out of his Volvo and faced another dreary day at Forks High letting out an unnecessary sigh, he really didn't want to deal with his girlfriend Bella today. According to the multitude of plebian minds broadcasting themselves unwelcomingly into his own, there was to be a new student starting today.

Oh goody. One more irritating gossipmonger to throw on the pile. One more person tempting his brother Jasper to go off his diet. One more brainless human to point out his family and demand to hear the story of the Cullens… as if it were their right to know.

Edward took his seat at the back of his first-period class and tried to tune out the grating thoughts and voices around him. He was suddenly assaulted with a foreign scent… it was the most wonderful thing he'd ever smelled and it was coming closer! For some reason, Edward was having to resist the urge to purr as the lovely aroma strengthened.

'Oh please,' he thought suddenly as the scent moved further down the hall without coming into his class. 'Please come back!' He was about to get up and follow the euphoric smell when the teacher entered the room and closed the door. Resisting the urge to kill the poor woman for blocking him from his desire, Edward regained his scowl and tried to pay attention to the useless lecture.

Harry James Potter truly hated his life. As he followed the crudely-drawn map in his hands to his first muggle class of the day, cursing himself for thinking that going to a muggle school will help him kill the ever-growing boredom. It's not like he's going to learn anything new. though making a fool out of the teachers is always fun. like the time he made a fool out of Mr. Tanner in Mystic Falls High, ah good times. thought Harry as he remembered his friends in that school but only to scowl when he thought about little princess Elena and her little Wiccan witch who thinks she's above, the laws of nature.

Only hoping that both Damon and Stefan see what a little two-timing bitch Elena really is just like her whore of an ancestors. Harry only wished it will happen soon he didn't want to see his friends get hurt. Elena is one of the reasons why he moved away from Mystic Falls and another well... reason was that Klaus got wind that the father of all vampires along with the Petrova doppelganger was in Mystic Falls not wanting to have a major fanboy and stalker after him. Harry decided it's time to pack up and leave. Was that mean of Harry to just up and leave like that yes. But Harry rather not deal with Klaus Mikaelson and his way of showing his true feeling and stalkerish ways. Better Elena than him Harry thought as he finally made to his first class of the day.

Jasper growled under his breath as yet another adolescent girl "accidentally" brushed up against him on her way to her seat. If she knew what he was she would be scaling the wall in a bid to stay as far away from him as possible. He had come to terms with his vampirism decades ago, but he still often found himself wishing he had been turned at an older age so that he wouldn't be stuck playing a teenager for eternity.

It was a dreary existence.

The vampire had just settled into the hard plastic chair in the back of his World History class when it hit him. The most delightful scent that had ever touched his nose instantly calmed the ever-present hunger within him. As it came closer he found himself wanting to pant and bare his belly like one of those disgusting wolves. He had no time to be thankful that Edward wasn't here to read his mind because the source of the aroma had just breezed through the door. It was a boy around his own physical age, the boy was an extremely handsome young man with a height of 5'10', a well-toned body.. with wild raven-black hair that made the vampire's fingers itch to run through the strands and most stunning emerald green eyes that he ever saw. but the mysterious young man had a beautifully toned body, as evidenced by the tight red t-shirt and black pants that hugged all the right places.

He was pulled from his inspection by the sudden spike of lust filling the air. Jasper growled lowly when he realized the majority of the females and a few of the males in his history class were eyeing his mate with desire.

Wait… what?

Jasper blinked at the realization that his vampire had just claimed this gorgeous stranger as his other half. Though he was giddy with the prospect of no longer being alone, he was equally frightened of being rejected by the boy. What if he didn't want a vampire for a mate? He was terrified that his mate would have a deep-seated prejudice against the undead.

Harry handed the slip of paper to the World History teacher, sighing in wonder maybe I should have stood in Mystic Falls that place was never boring. Harry thought as becoming Master of Death for his new abilities as well as the fact that he was now immortal. Along with eternal youth and the creepy skin on skin knowledge transfer, he also now had an eidetic memory and perfect vision. At least it wasn't all bad.

After the teacher handed back the paper, Harry headed for the only empty desk. It was located in the back of the room beside a really handsome blonde… vampire?! Huh, it's like Mystic Falls all over again Harry Thought as he quickly met the eyes of the other vampire Harry recognize the amber gaze as he did an ah ha. when just realize it was a cold one. Harry hadn't seen a cold one in a while now. The time that Harry had last seen Aro, Caius, and Marcus when he left Italy.

Even though that this Vampire will probably wouldn't have killed him. He isn't too fond of having someone biting his neck. Harry nodded politely at the gorgeous blonde and took out a notebook.

One class down, a million to go. Thought Harry, Jasper almost felt physically ill when his newly discovered mate just raised an eyebrow as soon as he recognized him as being a vampire. His emotion were thoughtful. He could only assume the other teen was familiar with his race and knew the significance of his amber eyes. The blonde was overjoyed when he felt no sign of disgust as the gorgeous ravenette sat down beside him. As the rest of the class filed in, Jasper tried to work up the courage to introduce himself, but the other beat him to it.

"Hello, my name's Raven Grey… what's yours?" Jasper felt his chest clinch when he heard the British accent of his mate followed by a quirky smile. "Jasper… Jasper Hale." He automatically reached out to shake the other's hand. Raven smirked and shake Jasper only for Harry to blinked and released a feeling that was a mixture of astonishment and euphoria.

"What's the matter," Jasper couldn't help but ask as he looked at his mate.

Raven finally sighed and whispered. "Usually something happens to me when I touch others, but it didn't happen to you I wonder what happened."

Eyes scrunched in concern, Jasper asked, "Something bad?" still looking at his mate with concern. His mate shrugged. "Both good and bad, but it depends on how I see it. when I touch someone, I can see their every thought's their darkest fear, what they want the most in life, and lastly their death."

The vampire looked at his mate in shock. "Really that must really suck, knowing every time you touch someone you can see and know everything about them. Perhaps we can get together after school some time and maybe get to know each other." Jasper asked a bit hopeful.

Jasper hid a smile when Raven blushed slightly. And said, "I'd like that."

 **Time Skip**

Harry or better known now as Raven growled under his breath as he walked through the hall of fork high. As he pulled out a blood pop from his pocket thank god for photographic memory that he was able to make the synthetic blood to make the blood pops and True Blood and other blood flavored food. What did you really think that those stupid humans made true blood nope that was all Harry? Harry has a lot of businesses under his name and all that money goes straight to his trunk that's sealed away. Though Raven was already regretting the decision of leaving Mystic Falls. The humans here were so infuriating! moving to Forks, Washington had made him an instant celebrity something he didn't want. The decision to move to this small town, in particular, was made purely by random chance. Harry had already known that he wanted to live a life before having to move around again. Maybe next place he moved was going to be a large city… at least he'd be able to blend in better there. "Hopefully by then I'll have lost my accent, which these dimwitted girls seem to think is 'super sexy'," Raven thought with a shudder of disgust.

The master of death walked into the cafeteria. Looking around Raven spotted a relatively empty table and sat down to pull out his lunch only he'd come to and cursed his luck when a swarm of adolescents descended upon him like a plague. One girl sat way too close to him than was proper and held out her hand to shake… oh, joy not.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley… it's so nice to meet you!"

Harry inwardly sighed as he shook her hand. Over the millenniums he had learned how to hide his reaction to the shock of the knowledge transfer, but damned if it didn't still hurt every freaking time. "Raven Grey." So Raven, what brings you to dreary Forks?" Mike Newton, stared at the new kid in an interesting manner. Harry shrugged. "Just wanted to get away from the drama from my old town." Raven caught movement out of the corner of his eye and saw Jasper, who was sitting with his vampire family, having some kind of argument with another vampire with bronze hair who had a plain looking girl hanging on his arms. He moved his attention back to his food. Unlike Stanley, he knew how to mind his own business.

Speaking of the nosy chit, it seemed she was going to do her best to convert him into a new gossip buddy. "Those are the Cullens and the girl with them is Bella swan Edwards girlfriend," she said after following his line of sight.

"Yes, I know," Raven said as he bit down into his Grilled Chicken Sandwich with Mango, Bell Pepper, and Avocado. and proceeded to ignore his tablemates. He had no interest in being drawn into their superficial little lives.

"Well did you know that the blonde girl, Rosalie, is actually dating her adoptive brother Emmett," she asked with a smirk, clearly expecting him to gasp in outrage.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "so? What's wrong with that?" Raven said continuing to eat his lunch Jessica was stunned into silence… a vast improvement. "I fail to see why it's any of our business," Raven said looking at her with a look of indifference. Face reddening in embarrassment, Stanley glared at Raven. "Because it's disgusting! It's like incest!"

The master of death was starting to get annoyed by this little pest before discretely summoning a bee wandlessly. He placed the insect right where he thought would be the best position to make the girl have a major freak out. "There's a bee in your hair," he stated matter-of-factly.

Jessica, who heard the frantic buzzing of a bee trapped in her hair, started screeching and jerked herself out of her seat. Raven ducked as her tray went flying and he watched, amused, as Newton ended up wearing most of her lunch. Raven smirked in satisfaction while pulling out his iPod and plug in his earbuds and began to listen to music while calmly finishing his lunch.

Life was hard, but it had its good moments.

 ** _~Mean with the Cullens~_**

Edward took his tray of disgusting food to the table where his siblings and his girlfriend were already gathered. He breathed in, disappointed when he didn't smell the tantalizing scent that had captured his attention this morning not even the scent Bella's blood could compare to that lovely aroma. He knew whoever was causing it was close by, but they haven't yet crossed paths. The copper-haired vampire raised an eyebrow when he caught the dazed thoughts of his blonde brother. "You found your mate?!"

Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett immediately pulled away from their own conversation and stared at Jasper. While Bella looked kind of upset that she won't be the center of attention with the family, Instead of showing signs of embarrassment, Jasper began beaming as if he'd won the lottery. "Yes… he's the new kid he was originally from England but moved to the states when he was younger. His name's Raven Grey and he's human but with a very unusual gift." Jasper said as he looked lovingly at his mate.

" unusual gift," asked Rosalie warily. and everyone didn't want to see the empathic blonde get rejected by his soul mate.

Jasper pretended to take a bite of the disgusting food before answering. "yes, when he touches someone, Raven can see their every thought their darkest fear, what they want the most in life, and lastly their death".

I talked to Raven a bit before History started, but it wasn't a good place to discuss such things." He smirked suddenly. "Though I offered to get together with him after school sometime and he wasn't opposed to the idea."

Emmett let out a booming laugh, pulling attention toward their table for a moment. Thankfully the vampires were speaking low enough to ensure they couldn't be overheard. "You sly dog," the brawny vampire said as he slapped his brother on the back, "you work fast!" Jasper rolled his eyes and then perked up just as Edward caught that wonderful scent coming toward the cafeteria.

Edward's eyes widened when he caught sight of the source of the mysterious scent for the first time. an extremely handsome young man with a height of 5'10', a well-toned body.. with wild raven-black hair The greenest eyes he'd ever seen with a sparkled with an inner light that spoke of great power.… Edward blinked in shock when he realized this was his mate! He had waited a century for his other half …. But he thought that Bella was his soul mate. Than again Carlisle did say that Bella may be just his singer, not his mate. and now that his mate was standing in the same room as him, Edward didn't know what to do.

"That's him," said Jasper, pulling Edward's attention to his brother, "in the black leather jacket, red shirt, and black pants… that's my mate, Raven Grey." The telepath growled lowly at his brother… his vampire wanting to rip him to shreds for trying to claim his mate.

Jasper blinked at the surge of anger coming from Edward and frowned. "What is it?"

"That's not your mate… he's my mate!" Those words caused Jasper to start growling as well. This shocked everyone at the table. Edward heard Bella pleading for him. It would seem that Alice did not trust Edward to not hurt her. Edward sneered at Bella, Jasper, and Alice " He's not your mate Jasper… he's my mate." Bella looked at Edward with hurt and tears in her eyes, stuttering until finally, Alice put her forcefully out of the cafeteria.

"Whoa," exclaimed Emmett as he placed a hand on both of his brothers' shoulders. "Let's remember what we are and where we are, okay? Don't forget Carlisle's number one rule… no territorial disputes in front of the mortals."

Edward pulled his eyes away from the anger-darkened orbs of Jasper and took a deep unneeded breath. "This is insane… he can't be both of our mates!"

Rosalie glared at the oblivious boy that had ensnared both of her brothers. "Well, we don't know maybe he's doing this on purpose."

Jasper shook his head. "No… I can feel his emotions. There's no sign of deception anywhere." "And I can read his thoughts," added Edward. "he's regretting the decision of leaving Mystic Falls and the next time he moves he wants to go to the city where people won't gawk at him for being new and Hopefully by then he'll have lost his accent, which these dimwitted girls seem to think is 'super sexy',."

The blonde released a low whine at the thought of his Raven, his mate moving away, which caused Edward to begin glaring anew at his brother for again referring to Raven as his mate. Emmett just sighed as his wife rolled her beautiful eyes.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley… it's so nice to meet you!" All remaining vampires groaned when they realized the school's biggest gossip and her clique had latched onto the new student.

"Raven Grey." Edward gasped when he realized that Raven received information through touch the same way Aro did, Jasper wasn't lying when he said that Raven had an unusual gift.

Jasper grinned smugly. "Well, that proves he's my mate, Edward… nothing happened when he shook my hand in class this morning."

"That proves nothing, Jas," Edward gestured wildly in his irritation. "Maybe his gift just doesn't work on vampires, or maybe you didn't notice!"

"Those are the Cullens," said Jessica in a pretentious manner. Rosalie scoffed. "And here we go." As Alice and Bella reentered the cafeteria.

"Yes, I know." Raven's uninterested response made all of the vampires snicker quietly. "Well did you know that the blonde girl, Rosalie, is actually dating her adoptive brother Emmett?" Oh, how Edward longed to smack that smirk off of the nosy bitch's face.

" so? What's wrong with that? I fail to see why it's any of our business." Despite their argument over whose mate Raven was, Jasper and Edward shared a grin when Stanley's jaw dropped in indignation. Nothing irritated the girl more than when her juiciest tidbits of gossip failed to provoke the desired reaction.

"Because it's disgusting! It's like incest!"

What happened next shocked all of the Cullens. Edward found out what Raven was going to go through his thoughts and told the others. They all watched, astounded, as a bee was pulled through the air and placed in the annoying girl's hair.

"There's a bee in your hair." The resulting chaos, as well as Raven's amusement, caused all of the vampires to break out into laughter.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were shocked speechless when Rosalie smiled and said, "I like him… it doesn't matter whose mate he is. You both could share him for all I care, but he has my approval " she said while she sneers towards Bella." She got up, dumped her plate, and left with Emmett following close behind.

The two remaining vampires stared at each other, mouths agape. After the delightful "bee incident" Raven's day went fairly well. He ended up sitting beside Jasper's brother, Edward, in Biology and they chatted amiably. It appeared that his gift didn't work on few cold vampires because he shook the beautiful immortal's hand and got nothing.

Raven figured Jasper had warned his brother that something may happen to him upon touch because Edward seemed extremely relieved when the brunette didn't react negatively to the skin on skin contact. Then he looked smug for some reason which he couldn't fathom. He had just shrugged mentally and focused on the teacher from then until the end of class. Once the final bell rang, letting the students out for the day, Raven immediately headed for his 2010 Kawasaki Ninja. He quickly slipped on his helmet and making sure his bag won't slip off. Raven turned his bike on He smirked as the engine roared and sped out of the school parking lot, feeling his Gryffindor self once again, Harry smirked and pull his bike up into a wheelie and go over a hundred miles down the road heading back to his home.

Jasper and Edward stared at their mate in awe as he got on his 2010 Kawasaki Ninja which wasn't even sold in America. They heard Rosalie give a hum of approval as he exited the parking lot than doing a wheelie. If he did anything else to impress her, she might start vying for his attention.

 ** _~Back at Raven'/Harry's Manor~_**

Harry was laying on his couch when his cell phone started ringing notifying him that he got a text message. Harry noticed that it was his phone when he went by the name Troy when he lived in Mystic Falls. Harry sighed and picked up his phone to look who the text message is from. only to be shocked to see it's from Damon.

 _Troy, you were right about Elena, I can't believe I was soo stupid to fall for it. I should have listened to you when you told me to look at, Elena and tell me what you see. I can't believe that I thought she'll be different from Katherine. I guess I was wrong and because of my mistake, I almost lost a friend. I know what Elena did is wrong and I hope you can forgive me and my brother and I have to say everyone here in Mystic Falls misses you. Hell, the whole town isn't the same since you left. Jeremy, Tylor, and Matt, Hell Stefan and I miss you. Troy._

Harry let small smile to form on his face when he read Damon text. I miss you guys two Harry said as he thought back when he left Mystic Falls.

 ** _~Flash Back is base off A Rose Among Thorns By mario mm ~_**

Troy arrived at home and climbed up the stairs, he sighed and wiped his fallen tears away, he had hoped that when he had arrived in this town he would have a new start and not to be used again. he was fooled again and he couldn't believe he let his guard down. Rubbing his neck where that bitch Katherine had bitten him and almost drained him dry. (Hey being the master of death means that he can't die. but being killed is a whole different thing even though He'll just come back but that's a pain in the ass.)

Troy had walked upstairs and pulled out his suitcase and grabbed bundle of clothes, he tossed them into the suitcase along with his shoes and zipped it up, and he then called a cab and was told it'll be there in fifteen minutes. Troy hauled his suitcase downstairs and went around the house to make sure that everything was off and locked,

There was a beep and he knew that his cab arrived, Troy dragged his case out of the house and wheeled it to the taxi

" Troy woods?" the driver called

"Yeah that's me," he told him

"Let me kid" he grabbed the case and placed it in the trunk of the taxi.

"Are you leaving Troy?" Stefan asked with a frown

"For now" he murmured as he watched the driver put the last of his bags in the trunk.

" Troy don't go" Damon called out looking sadly at him.

"Damon still will love her wouldn't you?" Troy cut Damon off silencing him "when it comes down to it I'll be second best won't I?"

"No Troy, you're my closest friend and I can't even think about her right now" Damon admitted "perhaps you're right, she's turning more and more into Katherine," Damon said while he looked at Troy.

" Troy -"Elena was on her porch but only backpedaled seeing the look she was getting from the raven head "look I'm sorry I just wanted to-"Troy glared at her. "Fuck off Elena" Damon growled glaring at her; the doppelganger ran back into the house

Troy snorted at that entered the taxi.

"You can go," he told the driver who nodded he revved the engine and drove down the road, the raven head looked over her shoulder and saw the two vampires standing there, Troy waved and smiled seeing them wave back, when the car had rounded the corner Troy settled in his seat.

 ** _~end of flash back~_**

Harry sighed as he read the text message once more as he thought about answering it. knowing that this may change thing if he does.


	3. Chapter 3

**( this chapter is based off of TSSD Prequel: A new world, A new chance By HecateTombe, Pregnant With a New Start By kk bk, and Certain Circumstances By Futaira)**

After texting Damon telling him that he missed everyone and maybe he'll come back to Mystic Falls one day. But for now, Harry was looking through his cabinets seeing he was running low on a few things maybe a trip to the store was in order. Harry thought as he made a note of what he needs to buy. Unknown to Harry his beloved servant was planning something big for his master when he got back from the store.

 ** _~Mean with the Cullens~_**

"Why should it be me that has to go to the damn store?" Edward glared angrily at Alice. "We don't even eat food!" he added as if they hadn't realized that they hadn't eaten human food in years.

Alice stood smugly at the door to Edward's room. Edward was frowning as he removed his headphones, music blaring loudly from the speakers.

"Well, you'd get to see Raven." Alice threw the bait, sure that Edward and Jasper would bite. "But never mind, since you don't want to, I'll just go with Jasper." She laughed at Edward's surprised face.

"Wait! I'll go!" Edward called desperately after his sister not wanting Jasper to take his mate. Hook, Line, and Sinker.

"Sweet! Jasper! Start the Volvo!"

"Bring back some food for show Alice," Esme called from the kitchen where she was practicing an Italian dish.

"Yes, mother." was all she got in reply as the 'youngest' siblings breezed through the house.

 **~Meanwhile back with Harry~**

Harry was listening to his music while he drove carefully along the winding road. Instead of driving his 2010 Kawasaki Ninja, Harry decided to drive his Black 2019 Chevrolet Corvette for this. Once on safe tar covered roads, Harry sped up and they arrived at the store in record time. Harry didn't notice the silver Volvo pulling up into the parking space next to his.

Harry entered the store while still listening to his music one different was that Harry decides to change his clothes once he got home. he was now wearing a tight black muscle shirt that was showing off his muscular torso along with his white Leather Jacket while he was wearing his Ripped Denim Jeans. Grabbing a trolley Harry started walking down the Isles of food look for what he needed as sniffed a slightly sickly-sweet scent and turned his head discreetly, hoping to find the source of the scent. The scent had been present just after they had entered the store and seemed to be following him. To his surprise, in what he saw Edward, Jasper, and Alice.

Why are they here Harry thought as he adding his favorite brand of ships and soda's to the trolley, and started searching the aisles adding chocolate, junk food goodies, eggs, bacon, and strawberries, and different type of food as smiled from on Harry's face as he thought 'well if they stalking me might as well give them a show.' taking a deep breath and began to sing in a low tone that only the vampires can hear.

 _Remember me_

 _Though I have to say goodbye_

 _Remember me_

 _Don't let it make you cry_

 _For even if I'm far away I hold you in my heart_

 _I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart_

 _Remember me_

 _Though I have to travel far_

 _Remember me_

 _Each time you hear a sad guitar_

 _Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be_

 _Until you're in my arms again_

 _Remember me_

 _Que nuestra canción no deje de latir_

 _Solo con tu amor yo puedo existir_

 _Recuérdame_

 _Que nuestra canción no deje de latir_

 _Solo con tu amor yo puedo existir_

 _Recuérdame_

 _Si en tu mente vivo estoy_

 _Recuérdame_

 _Mis sueños yo te doy_

 _Te llevo en mi corazón y te acompañaré_

 _Unidos en nuestra canción_

 _Contigo ahí estaré_

 _Recuérdame_

 _Si sola crees estar_

 _Recuérdame_

 _Y mi cantar te irá a abrazaru_

 _Aun en la distancia nunca vayas a olvidar_

 _Que yo contigo siempre voy_

 _Recuérdame_

 _If you close your eyes and let the music play_

 _Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away_

 _If you close your eyes and let the music play_

 _Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away_

 _If you close your eyes and let the music play_

 _Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away_

 _Remember me_

 _For I will soon be gone_

 _Remember me_

 _And let the love we have live on_

 _And know that I'm with you the only way that I can be_

 _So until you're in my arms again_

 _Remember me!_

 _Que nuestra canción no deje de latir_

 _Solo con tu amor yo puedo existir_

 _Remember me_

 _Que nuestra canción no deje de latir_

 _Solo con tu amor yo puedo existir_

 _Remember me_

After singing the song Harry continued his way to pay for his groceries while leaving three stunned vampires in the store. Once everything was put away in the trunk of his car Harry thought about it and he really needed to unpack his belongings and set up his potions lab and Library. It was getting tiresome of wandering around the world seeing the creation in history of many cultures. Just the thought of all his trunks that need to be unpack there where the Gold Trunks. Yes, Trunks, with an 's'. his fortune was so much that not even seven shrunken magically-enlarged-compartments trunks were enough to contain everything into one big not-shrunken Trunk. There were three Gold Trunks, containing jewels, jewelry, gold and mithril, and he had quite a lot of this.

After this came his favorites, the Book Trunks. Four trunks, filled to the brim with shrunken trunks, filled to the brim with shrunken books. he was taking every single book that was his, and that was quite a lot. he had even gone to Hogwarts' Come-and-Go room, and asked for the books it possessed. he refused to let forgotten knowledge disappear, and since he wouldn't ever come back.

Then there was the Clothes Trunk. A trunk that contained every type of clothes – magical ones, since their enchantments were ever-so-helpful, muggle clothes (one couldn't deny the majority of them were quite practical, or beautiful – muggles knew their fashion), and Japanese-style clothes, since, you know, the other world was similar to Japan. In this trunk were also tucked her trusty Basilisk-hide clothes.

The Fabric Trunk contained a bit of every fabric of this world, but mainly the magical ones (the ones he was sure he wouldn't be able to find out of the magical world). It meant what was left of the Basilisk Hide, Dragon Hide from multiple races (since each had their own proprieties), Acromentula silk, Unicorn skin (only when the Unicorn died by natural means, and it could only be wore by a virgin, though it was beautiful. It was traditionally used for wedding dresses, but not that much nowadays, since different times meant different customs, and virginity before marriage was now more an ideal than a fact. he doubted he would ever use one – he was quite the pessimist about finding love – but it was also used for newborns, to symbolize their purity, and a whole lot of other materials.

And there is his Animal Trunk. Shrunken animals, as well as eggs, put into stasis, were waiting for when Harry was ready to place them into a protected place his zoo that hidden from the world. So mostly Harry mange to get his hands on all the magical animals and he means all Harry even mage to get his hand on a Nundu and few Basilisks and dragons too.

The other purpose of this trunk was a supply of Potion ingredients, since some – most, really – of the ingredients needed for potions didn't exist outside of the magical world – which explained the Vegetable Trunk as well. It contained plants and pots, as well as seeds of every magical and non-magical plant, with some books on how to treat them. he would need a very big greenhouse, several even, but he was determined to have them installed as soon as possible. he didn't really like Herbology, but he knew he would need to update his skills and knowledge in the growing of plants, even with the generous supply of matured plants he already had.

There was the Potion Trunk, containing a unimaginable amount of Potions (the useful ones, though, such as Veritaserum, Skelegrow, Polynectar – he somehow doubted they would ever need a Color-changing potion, or one giving flatulence to the drinker – though you never know). One of the shrunken trunks contained his own, private laboratory.

Then there was probably the most varied trunks so far, the Tool Trunks. It contained everything that could be useful, from Binoculars to Pensieves (to show them what he had seen in someone's head by using Legilimency, for example), or the ever-so-useful magical tents (the ones that make you wonder why, exactly, you have a house). It also contained cauldrons, brooms some Foe-Glass, and really everything he could think of. They were the House Trunks – and they contained each and every object that was his The ones he had in his various houses scattered across the world.

From beds to carpets, from the silverware to the paintings, and from the old, preserved clothes to the old wands left in the Familial Rooms in his different Family Manors (Old Family never threw their wands away, they kept them as reminders. No one knew why, but it was Tradition, and not knowing the reason behind an action had never bothered wizards), he took everything. Snapping out of his thought Harry cast a wordless and wandless cooling charm on his groceries not wanting to go home yet. So he decided to local Beach called La Push for a bit.

 **Meanwhile with Death**

Death was chuckling in how his master would react in seeing the nine people who he missed the most and those people are Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin, Severus Tobias Snape, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley, Teddy Lupin, and Draco Malfoy.

Being the god of death he was allowed to bring back those who are loyal To his master turning those people into grim reapers or Guardians, to say the least. to protect his master while he's off doing his duties of reaping The Souls of the Dead and it's been a few thousand years. Death no longer wishes to see his beloved master so lonely even though he's the father of all vampire's species it doesn't change the fact that his master is still lonely without his loved ones and Friends. Death hope that his master will enjoy this little gift.

 ** _~Back with the Cullens~_**

Edward couldn't help it but melt when he remembered how Raven's voice sounded when he was singing and how he was dressed too. The trio had returned from their little spying mission. And Both Jasper and Edward seem to have fallen deeply in love with their mate now more than ever, and they had brought home some basic ingredients for a cake for Esme.

"did something happened while you three were at the store," Esme asked from the kitchen. She was clearing the kitchen from her little experiment earlier that evening. "how the boys are just drooling over their mate and how sexy he looks while we were at the store, he even sang too," Alice said as she sat on the couch. The three of them were pondering the events that had occurred not an hour ago, only for it stop all of a sudden when is the Bella Swan enter the room.

"Oh god," Edward thought as he completely forgot about her, as all he could think about was his mate, Raven.

"Edward, what do you mean you don't want me anymore? What have I done!" She screamed at me with tears and snot ruining her face. Alice tried to calm her down by rocking her and shushing her. I had enough of her so I turned around and lightly tapped her head knocking her unconscious. "Edward!

I understand you and Jasper found your mate but be more considerate." "I have, she isn't dead, is she. You and I both know that the only reason I was with her was that of her blood. I don't love her and damn sure as hell don't want to turn her so what do you expect me to do Alice." Edward said as he picked Bella up so he could take her home. It was already evening and Carlisle would be arriving home soon from his shift at the hospital. Esme was planning to go on a hunting trip with her husband. Maybe they could talk about Raven that had just moved into Forks. Esme dearly wanted to meet Edwards and Jaspers mate, certainly it would be alright to invite them over for dinner? She could finally cook for someone that could actually eat beside Bella.

She let out a small sigh, well, it would be best to discuss it with Carlisle first before she got her hopes up. And right on cue, Carlisle 's town car could be heard crunching the gravel on their driveway. Esme went to the door, eager to meet her husband. How she loved him so. Ever since he patched her broken leg when she was a teenager, until the day they wed happily, until today. She loved Carlisle and she knew that Carlisle loved her as well.

"Welcome back dear." Esme greeted with a kiss on the lips to the man she loved.

 ** _~Back with Harry~_**

Sitting on the beach with sand between his toes after a swim. it's been awhile since he's been to a beach his first relaxing moment for the day. watching as the waves of the ocean noticing it's getting dark not wanting to get sick Harry finally stood up and let out a sigh. Harry was about to turn around only to noticed the biggest tan muscled male he has ever seen since the Weasley males. Tilting his head to the side wondering why he was just standing there like some dumbstruck hippogriff. Looking at him closely Harry recognize the magical aura around him as a shifter. Wow, this little town is just like Mystic Falls all over again, Harry thought "Is there a reason for the staring?" Harry asked him plainly. Shaking his head reminding me of a dog and Harry couldn't help but to imagine a puppy in his place. "umm...heh sorry about that..." he said rubbing the back of his neck with a grin.

Harry couldn't help but notice how handsome he was, when was the last time he checked someone out again? Looking into his eyes Harry was surprised by the emotions they revealed. Surprise, Lust, and so much happiness that he was beginning to think maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here to the beach. "anyway, it's getting late and I should be getting home." Harry told him while walking on his way back to his car. "Wait, I'm sorry if I looked weird back there I was just surprised is all. A lot of people don't come here much and I never saw you in town before so I'm guessing you're new to town..." and on and on he rambled but even Harry could admit it was cute. "Yay I'm new in town I just moved here." Harry said to him while they walked towards his car. "My name is Raven Gray and I hope to see you around wolf boy." Harry said with a smirked as he beginning to pull away when Harry heard him shouting out his name Jacob Black and to come back soon. Harry just smiled and kept driving home.

The Gray Manor was located on a hill, appropriately named Black Hill. It was surrounded by forest and it took a good 15-minute drive to reach the top of the hill because of the lack of road, and the only way there was a ridiculously winding path just barely big enough for a car. There was a massive gate made of solid gold, to honor Draco. There was a wall surrounding the property but technically, Harry owns the entire hill.

The Chevrolet Corvette came to a stop at his ridiculously large garage which housed the cars for each and every one of this cars.

Harry took in the sprawling mansion in front of him that his magic made for him. It was painted a pale peach. A neutral color. No discrimination against Houses or anything else they could think of. The manor was huge, three stories and another hidden from Muggles. With two basements. One for the potions lab, another was game room.

Harry wasn't sure exactly how many rooms there were, the unoccupied rooms were set up as guest rooms, in case there were people who dropped by and wanted to stay for the night. There were large palladian, bay and arched windows, paneled by dark brown wood. The West Wing had large skylights and house the indoor pool and outdoor pool and garden for his more normal plants. As well as the animal enclosure for his lovely zoo.

There was a grand staircase with beautiful marble pillars, with ebony Cerberus statues resting on either end on both sides, another form of protection, just to go up to the front double door, which was twice as large and twice as high. Made with rich dark mahogany wood, with beautifully carved roses, ivy, delphinium, lilies and carnations as the door frame. And beautifully painstakingly large runes for protection, safety, and peace, used forwarding, on the door itself.

Walking in the manor while levitating the groceries behind him like little soldiers. Harry just sighed and said, "I'm home." knowing that he won't get an answer as he was about to turn around only to be tackled to the ground while letting out an 'Oomph!' as the air was knocked out of him. Harry was in shock on seeing who was the person that tackled him. Only for said person to yell out. Pup!"


	4. Chapter 4

**( this chapter is based off Certain-Circumstances By** **OraxHime, and future reference please stop commenting or requesting me to update my stories I'm busy at the most of the time so please be patient for the next update.)**

"S…. Sirius" Harry said in shock as he looked at his once dead godfather "h-how?" before Sirius could answer. 8 more weights where added to the dogpile, Harry could only let out a groan as he felt 9 weights were on him, only for him to look up when he heard the small giggles of a child quickly looking up Harry's eyes widen even more but with tears of happiness when he saw his beloved godson Teddy who was killed by the death eaters when he was only three years old.

Harry's eyes widen even more if they could in seeing the 7 other bodies that were on him. He couldn't believe it, it was Remus, Severus Snape, Luna, Neville, Fred and George, and Draco. Harry couldn't hold back his tears as waves of happiness that he was feeling in having his family back. Slowly getting to a sitting position while still hugging serious, with every one of his family soon joining in the group hug. Harry could do was cry as he held onto his godfather as his family gave him the strength and comfort that he missed so much.

After what seemed like hours it was only 30 mins Harry managed to compose himself as he looked at his family who were dead for many, many years. "H…How?" Harry asked once again only to snap his head in the direction of the chuckling that was coming from the far corner of the room, only for his eyes landed on his loyal servant Death.

"Death?" Harry questioned shocked in seeing his servant and was even more shocked as his family could see him too. "Master, all I ever wanted is for you to be happy. I've been with you throughout the millennium and I saw that you've been very lonely without your family, so I took it upon myself to bring them back to you."

Harry smiled and said, "thank you Death for bringing me back my family." Death just nodded his head and disappeared. Harry smiled and sighed as it was going to take a while to explain everything that has happened throughout his life and what has changed since they died.

Once everyone got off of him. Harry quickly picked up his beloved Godson and started kissing him on the cheeks making Teddy giggle in the attention he was getting from his Godfather. Harry smiled as he asked every one of the family to follow him to the living room where he was going to explain everything that has happened and what's going on.

 **Time Skip**

after explaining everything to his family how he was the father of all vampires that he made three different vampire species and he's over a thousand years old and how he's pretending to be a normal human going to a school filled with a coven of vampires let's just say they didn't take it too lightly. After everything settles down Harry went upstairs to go to bed due to the reason because he still has to go to school tomorrow after saying a quick goodnight to everyone and giving his Teddy his goodnight kiss while handing Teddy over to his father. Seeing that everyone decided to explore the manor and pick up their own rooms. Harry walked up the stairs and headed to his bedroom go to sleep.

Later on that morning

Harry walked down and into the kitchen and started in cooking some breakfast for himself and his family who were sleeping soundly upstairs. He couldn't believe that his family was back. He should thank death for his gift. Harry smiled and continued on cooking breakfast no doubt the smell of his cooking had woken everyone in the manor its good to have my family back, Harry thought.

After everyone ate Harry smiled and kissed his godson on the cheek and hugged everyone goodbye after I still have to go school oh joy but hey at less he could see Jasper again that good thing. Harry, or better known as Raven parked his Black 2019 Chevrolet Corvette into an empty parking space and gathered his book bag, with a conveniently placed feather-weight and expandable charm, from the passenger seat next to him. Harry sent a quick text to Draco and Sirius on his phone, telling them he has reached the school, know that death is teaching them how to work with the muggle technology of this era. Harry surely, pitied his servant at this moment know how hard it's going to be in teaching his family. Letting out a sigh Raven got out and locked the car while discreetly placing wards. Just to make sure nobody messes with it, can't be too careful.

Stepping out of his car Raven looked around to see if Jasper was here, only for his eyes to land on said person. Raven couldn't help but smile in seeing Jasper and his family. Sensing that someone was staring at him Jasper turned around only just to smile brightly in seeing his beautiful mate Raven Gray, smiling at him Raven just chuckled and waved as he was about to walk to his class. an idea popped into his mind as a devious smirk formed on his lips as he waved Jasper to come over and follow him. Raven chuckled in seeing the shock and delighted face of Jasper something you don't see every day.

Sure enough, Jasper started to follow him around the school building so no one can see them. Quickly putting up a wordless and wandless privacy seal and noticed me not charm in the location where Harry led Jasper too, without Jasper even seeing it. Smiling Raven turned around to see a very nervous Jasper Whitlock before Jasper could say anything. Raven quickly pulled Jasper into a heated and passionate kiss, this seems to shock Jasper for a moment but soon he started kissing back even more passionate. Soon Raven pulled away smiling seeing Jasper with a happy yet dazed expression on his face. "I'll see you in class Jasper," Raven said in a sexual tone in his voice as he walked away from the love-stricken empath while taking the privacy seal and noticed me not charm down.

Raven was walking towards his locker to place some of his books away that's when he felt it. A probing feeling in his mind thinking it was an attack Raven quickly slammed up his occlumency barriers to prevent the attacker from getting into his mind. Whispering a low and dark tone "whoever is trying to break into my mind stop or you won't like the consequences." Closing his locker Raven walked to his class not noticing the shock look of one Edward Cullen.

 **Meanwhile in biology class**

Edward walked into his biology class and took a seat in the back at his usual table. And Noticed that Bella wasn't here Thank god for that. He pulled out his work at a normal human speed, knowing what the teacher was going to be chattering to the class about today from the man's scattered and unkempt thoughts. He wasn't completely sure the man was sane with the constant and frequent changes in topics in the gent's noggin. Though, he couldn't really judge the man; the guy did his job and was a decent teacher.

As he gathered his things and spaced them out in front of himself, he listened to students as they piled in and took their seats. Luckily, their thoughts were not as loud as last time.

Though, that didn't last long.

He was soon alerted when he heard multiple shouts in others minds—them practically screaming and roaring his ears.

he's here! Jeez, he is so handsome.

His skin is flawless... why can't I look like that?

I can't believe that guy is in our class. He is practically God-like.

He could give the Cullen's a run for their money.

Damn. People were not joking when they said these guys were gorgeous. I think I may be gay.

His body, shit. It's holy. I can defiantly see muscle under that tight shirt. How yummy.

These thoughts made Edward's inner vampire growl in anger. How dare these human think of my mate like that, Thought Edward. Only to smile in seeing Raven walk and take his set next to him, as class began.

 **Time Skip**

After an uneventful double English period, of which Edward spent 90% of his time thinking about his Raven, it wasn't like he hadn't heard anything the teacher was saying before, Edward made his way to the Cafeteria where he found Alice bouncing excitedly in her seat, seemingly waiting for something. When she caught sight of Edward she waved him over to their usual table, waiting for him to reach before she grabbed his arm and pulled Edward to his seat. As Jasper who looks like having a good day, while Rosalie and Emmett came with the trays of food that they're not going to eat. They all wait for someone and that someone was none other than Raven Grey. Edward's and Jasper's mate, like Magic Raven, walked through the double doors with happy Aura around him.

"Raven!" Alice squealed happily and motioning Raven to come sit in the empty seat between Jasper and Edward. "Hello everyone," Raven said to the Cullen's with a bright smile. Alice smiled warmly at the green-eyed teen.

"Let me introduce myself I'm Alice Cullen." Raven stared into her topaz eyes for a moment. he was seizing Alice.

Jasper watched closely his mate. he was sensing that Raven was wary around Alice and the others even if he was comfortable around himself and Edward. And when he looked into Raven's eyes, he could see that they held the same things he once had shown before he met the Cullen's, loss, despair, hopelessness, hurt, but Raven also had courage, wit, charm, and maybe, was that a flicker of recognition in his eyes?

Raven reached into his pockets pulled out a sweet wrapped in a metallic red wrapper. Popping the sweet in his mouth. The sight made Jasper and Edward glad they can't blush.

Alice smiles another warm smile and hurried with the introductions so that Raven would not be troubled by uncomfortable questions from the family. She wanted Raven to like them dammit and nobody was going to stop her! Completely forgetting about Bella. "This is my sister, Rosalie Lilian Hale." Raven looked into the topaz eyes of the vain yet protective blonde. "Hello, you have a beautiful name." Raven greeted politely, Rosalie sneered lightly at him. "You remind me of someone I know," Raven added vaguely. Thinking of a certain pale blonde haired git who recently came back to life, with the same smile he gave when he reached the table.

He really was beautiful, just as beautiful as any vampire could be. Rosalie felt a little jealous at the thought.

"This is my brother Emmett McCarty-Cullen." Alice pointed to the largest of all the vampires at the table.

Emmett looked straight into Raven's green eyes, giving him a wide welcoming grin. Making Raven give a shy smile back, as he took in the sight of the largest member of their coven.

"I'm sure you are a half-giant. You are simply too huge to not be one." he teased.

Emmett gave a rather loud guffaw and grinned "I like you Tiny!" He exclaimed happily.

Raven gave a mock frown. "I am not tiny, as you put it. You are all just ridiculously large," he said with a slight huff. Earning a small smile from everyone at the table. Even Rosalie could not hide the small quirk of her lips at Raven's comment.

"And of course you know Edward and Jasper," Alice added with a sly smile.

Both Edward and Jasper narrowed their eyes, she was hiding something or planning something.

"Of course, we had Biology and history together," Raven replied with a smirk of his own.

Edward and Jasper simply nodded in reply, Jasper couldn't help but remember that mind-blowing kiss from this morning. If Emmett knew of this Jasper would never be able to live it down and Edward would have his head.

"Where are you from Raven?" Rosalie asked, curious.

"Well, I was born in London. But I have been attending a boarding school in Scotland for quite a while before I had to move to Mystic Falls Virginia." Raven replied with practiced ease, at the rather intrusive and sudden question. Like he had already had many people asking him the same question. he probably has, what with all these gossip mongers at the school.

"Are you living with anyone? Or are you here alone?" Jasper asked not wanting his mate to be alone. Edward was glad that Jasper had asked that. Not wanting their mate to live alone. Raven smiled a bright smile that took the breath away from both Jasper and Edward in see their mate so happy.

"I used to live by myself, but that all changed when my family decided to drop by and live with me," Raven answered vaguely. Not explaining how many people were now living with him or even the gender. He knew how to hide information if there was no reason to reveal anything. When Raven was about to answer or ask something. When a cute child voice suddenly called out "Raven!" from across the cafeteria.

Raven's head immediately whipped towards the general direction of the voice. only to smile even brighter when he saw little Teddy was running towards him along with A tall 6'2" blonde, who looked to be in his mid-twenties, with a lanky build stomped (gracefully, mind you) towards their table. He had high cheekbones, and a sharp long nose pointed chin and pale thin lips that were pulled into a scowl. Grey eyes shone with displeasure as he walked through the noisy cafeteria, where most if not all the students were staring at him and Teddy. His entire demeanor practically screamed aristocrat.

Raven couldn't help it but get up from his seat and ran towards Teddy picking him up in a hug while kissing both of his cheeks as Teddy just giggled and cuddle closer to Raven's chest.

Raven smiled and walked towards the man with Teddy still in his arms to a table where they proceeded to sit next to each other, faces close, arms touching and hunched over as if they were sharing a secret nobody else knew of.

How dare he get so close to Raven! Edward growled too inwardly to himself unknowing that Jasper was thinking the same thing. But Edward did not realize that he had let a soft growl slip, which normal humans would be unable to catch, but of course, his family with the supernatural hearing could hear as clear as day.

And when the blonde was about to open his mouth to no doubt let Raven know what he was doing here, when he was clearly not a student, Raven shook his head with a serious look in his eyes while still looking happy with the child in his arms. Raven glanced at our table quickly which prompted the man to do the same. The man stared at us like we were a rare species of animal that needed to be scrutinized before his grey eyes widened rather comically in shock, and slight fear. Yes, you should fear us, pretty boy. Edward thought rather angrily at the blond man to himself. A smug look on his face. His 'siblings' were torn between watching Raven, with the mysterious blonde man while still holding the child in with a smile or Edward and Jasper who was showing amusing reactions to the close proximity that was between the three mysterious entities.

"What on Earth have you been doing Ray! We told you to call between each class! Sirius is barking mad with worry!" "He was just reunited with you, hell everyone in this family had just been reunited." The blonde whispered rather agitatedly.

"I know but I have told you guys time and time again I will not be able to spend every free minute I have calling home! And besides, I'm not a baby, I could take care of myself." Raven huffed softly while glaring while rocking a now sleeping teddy. "But you know we worry. You have been alone for so long and we fear something will happen to you." The man whispered softly.

Raven's eyes softened and he reached across to hug the man so that he leaned rather awkwardly over as his head rested against Raven's shoulder while being mindful of a sleeping teddy.

Raven smiled and said, "Besides, I have sent many text messages to you on your phone while between classes, Darling." Raven whispered gently into his ear as he ran his fingers through teddy's soft Black Hair.

"You do realize that most of the people in the house are not as technologically literate as you and that Servant of yours, who still gives me the creeps." He replied snidely.

Edward's hands clenched into tight fists. Why would Raven call that man a stupid nickname like darling, Edward should be the one Raven gives all the romantic nicknames too! Edward then realized his current train of thought was simply inappropriate since he had only met Raven yesterday, but Raven is, his and Jasper's mate.

"Are you telling me that my darling little ferret has finally found something he does not excel in didn't my lovely servant teach you guys anything?" Raven teased with a playful smile. NO! Smile at me, not at that unknown man! Both Edward and Jasper thought furiously.

"Whatever." The blonde huffed rather childishly before sitting up properly.

He wore a beige blazer with a black turtleneck, neatly pressed white dress pants and a black pair of Dyna boat shoes. "Have you eaten yet Ray? Sirius will have your head if he finds out you are not eating." The man asked nonchalantly. "I was just about to if you hadn't stormed into the cafeteria like a hippo." Raven retorted, with which the man angrily whispered that he had not been anything like a hippo while fishing for something in his bag. He took out a square lunch box and placed it on the table. Only to stop when Teddy started to cry in his sleep, Raven quickly try to calm Teddy down but it seemed like he was having a nightmare a real bad one. Thinking fast Raven began to sing.

( _Fate has been cruel and order unkind_

 _How can I have sent you away?_

 _The blame was my own; the punishment, yours_

 _The harmony's silent today_

 _But into the stillness, I'll bring you a song_

 _And I will your company keep_

 _Till your tired eyes and my lullabies_

 _Have carried you softly to sleep_

 _Once did a pony who shone like the sun_

 _Look out on her kingdom and sigh_

 _She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no pony_

 _So lovely and so well beloved as I"_

 _So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory_

 _That long was the shadow she cast_

 _Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved_

 _And grew only darker as days and nights passed_

 _Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine_

 _And rest now in moonlight's embrace_

 _Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth_

 _Through the cloud, and through the sky, and through space_

 _Carry the peace and the coolness of night_

 _And carry my sorrow in kind_

 _Luna, you're loved so much more than you know_

 _Forgive me for being so blind_

 _Soon did that pony take notice that others_

 _Did not give her sister her due_

 _And neither had she loved her as she deserved_

 _She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew_

 _But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly_

 _Takes hold of the mind of its host_

 _And that foolish pony did nothing to stop_

 _The destruction of one who had needed her most_

 _Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine_

 _And rest now in moonlight's embrace_

 _Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth_

 _Through the cloud, and through the sky, and through space_

 _Carry the peace and the coolness of night_

 _And carry my sorrow in kind_

 _Luna, you're loved so much more than you know_

 _May troubles be far from your mind_

 _And forgive me for being so blind_

 _The years now before us_

 _Fearful and unknown_

 _I never imagined_

 _I'd face them on my own_

 _May these thousand winters_

 _Swiftly pass, I pray_

 _I love you; I miss you_

 _All these miles away_

 _May all your dreams be sweet tonight_

 _Safe upon your bed of moonlight_

 _And know not of sadness, pain, or care_

 _And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there_

 _Sleep...)_

Once Raven song was over Teddy had calmed down as he was sleeping soundly once again. Both Raven and Draco let out a sigh of relief. Raven smiled and kissed Teddy's forehead.

Unknowing that Raven had an effect on the entire cafeteria all the women were blushing and Cooing and the men were in shock, as Jasper and Edward they were a puddle of goo of lust and love for they're mate

"Here you can share my lunch." and handed the blonde an extra pair of chopsticks. Raven shouldn't share anything with this man! Both Jasper and Edward thought as they were the only ones that could share with Raven!

The grey-eyed man moaned in despair. "You know I hate using chopsticks, Ray!" He complained.

Raven smirked, a scarily similar one that reminded them of Rosalie, "Exactly why I packed a Japanese bentou."

The man stared at Raven, his mouth agape.

"You knew that we'll be coming?" he asked incredulously. A blond brow arched.

"But of course, one does not simply go about one's day without preparing for all possible outcomes," Raven replied smartly.


	5. Chapter 5

**(disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter, True Blood, vampire diaries or twilight. they belong to their original owners. but this story idea is solely mine. Also, this chapter is based off The Truth of Blood By Rokkis and Masters of His Soul By lynnwiley. Please note that this story is yaoi based you have been warned. also, criticize reviews are always welcome to help me improve this fanfic. Please note I will not hold the story hostage for those. also for who leave negative reviews to the story or just plain out heaters. If you don't like the story. Then don't fucking read it. no one wants to hear your negative comments. it just shows that you have little talent in writing or imagination or your just jealous of someone else's creativity. that is all I have to say. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter)**

After lunch, Raven waved goodbye to Teddy and Draco who had to get back home sighing Raven as he felt Jasper and Edward walked up to him with a nod of his the three of them left the cafeteria a huge burst of noise followed them, what was going on between Raven, Jasper, and Edward? And if the rumors were true that Edward and Bella had broken up? now it was just a matter of figuring out what the hell was going on. They knew that nothing would be said at least until the end of the day when Bella had free reign of the parking lot where everyone was certain There were so many things that had no answers and the end of school couldn't come fast enough for those that wanted and needed to know.

Raven sighed walked to his next class which happened to be Math walking to an empty table at the back of the room.

Raven pulled out another notebook and a pen when a maths book was set in front of him, flipped open the notebook to a clean page and listened to the teacher, as he began to teach, about halfway through the lesson Raven, felt heart-stabbing pain in his chest quickly placing his hand where the pain was coming from as Raven tries to focus while rubbing circles to ease the pain Raven sighed as he turned back to the lesson, he glanced at the clock and saw there was only ten minutes. He could last a little bit longer need to get home and pull out his journal and see what's the mean of this sudden pain.

\- Ten minutes later -

The bell rang, and the students began packing up their stuff

"Work through the questions of page 145, write your answers and full workout methods on a separate piece of paper, due in the next lesson." Mr. Rudy's voice rang out and several groans followed. Once the final bell rang, letting the students out for the day, Raven immediately headed towards his ride back home.

 **Meanwhile at the Cullens**

Carlisle Cullen stared at his two sons, Jasper and Edward, in shock when they described what had occurred at school. "Both of your vampires recognized this boy Raven as your mate?"

When they nodded he shook his head in shock. "Never in all of my centuries of walking this earth have I seen two vampires share one mate!" The two eternal teens before him shared a despondent look with each other. Edward sighed. "No, he's not a vampire, but we don't know exactly what he is. He's able to absorb a person's history, their darkest fear, what they want the most in life, and lastly their death through touch, though."

The blonde doctor frowned. "That sounds eerily similar to Aro's gift."

"Yeah," Jasper interjected, "but, unlike Aro, Raven doesn't like to use his ability. It hurts him to receive the information and he's not able to turn it on or off. Edward heard through his mind about an incident a few years back where too many touches at once caused him to have a seizure."

Esme gasped from her studio upstairs. "Oh, the poor boy! It's too bad gloves are only fashionable in the winter months… it sounds like he could benefit from wearing them in public."

Emmett chuckled from the living room as he played his new game. "He could always get a job as a bellhop in a fancy hotel!"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Emmett. I'm sure that's what he aspires to be in life."

"I must say, I'm completely flabbergasted by this, boys," Carlisle said. "Perhaps we should all pay him a visit at the end of the week so we can welcome him to Forks and find out more about him and his family.

Raven may need more than one mate to thrive. I've heard of this happening in some beings of exceptional power." He placed a hand on both of their shoulders. "If that's the case, you may have to share him."

Edward and Jasper both scowled at the other. Neither were too thrilled with that prospect.

The bronze-haired vampire shook his head. "Are you sure some creatures need two mates, Carlisle?"

The doctor chuckled. "Yes, Edward… and some need more than that."

Once again the eternal teens were left floored.

 **Back with Raven**

Raven was lounging on his couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table, while his family was doing their own thing. Reading one of his journals trying to find out what could be the cause of his sudden pain. Though his green eyes were glued to the pages. That's when his eyes widen as he found the page he was looking for. According to the Vampire Bible, (who came up with that name.) Raven thought as he continued to read. That the Father of vampires, no one knows his name created the first vampire, Lilith, followed by the creation of the first humans, Adam and Eve. They were said to have been created as sustenance for Lilith, but the truth of this statement is unknown. Members of human religious groups, such as the Fellowship of the Sun, have their own theories of the first vampire, including Jesus (who rose from the dead), Lazarus (who also rose from the dead), and Cain (the son of Adam and Eve, who committed the first murder). However, most humans from among the right-wing Christians believe that vampires were created by the Devil and that they have no souls. A common theory among vampires is that they "evolved" from humans.

Raven rolled his eyes as he read that part of his journal why did he write that. Oh, right self-writing quill. You have to love them or hate them. Raven sighed as he continued reading his journal. Ah ha, here it is Raven thought as he began to read.

 _A maker has a deep connection with his or her progeny, something that humans cannot fully understand or experience. During the transformation from human to vampire, the maker, and soon-to-be progeny "share their essence" whilst buried in the ground, a supernatural process that not even vampires understand._

 _Maker-progeny relationships vary between individuals. Vampires Rosalyn Harris and Bill Compton treat their progeny like humans treat children, and have an exclusively parental relationship. On the other hand, vampires Lorena Krasiki and Russell Edgington create progeny to prolong romantic and sexual relationships and have spousal relationships with their progeny._

Raven wanted to gag when he was reading about those certain vampires who create progeny to prolong romantic and sexual relationships. Russell Edgington is one sick son of a bitch. Thank god he doesn't have that kind of Relationship with living Progeny Lilith was a disappointment the only one of his progenies that seemed to continue to be alive, to say the least, is Godric. He really needed to check on him to see if Godric hasn't gotten himself into trouble.

 _Most vampires do not take becoming a maker lightly, as evidenced by Eric Northman, who has only produced two progeny in millennia, and Bill Compton, who has produced one in 175 years. However, Pamela Swynford de Beaufort has admitted to creating a progeny out of curiosity, and Rosalyn Harris has created 204 progeny in 211 years. Eddie's maker turned him for the asking, though he did not take his responsibilities as a maker seriously and left Eddie to fend for himself._

 _A progeny may turn a vampire and become a maker themselves while still under the influence of their own maker. The grandparent/grandmaker has no control over the grandchild/grandprogeny._

 _Maker Abilities_

 _A maker has a a certain amount of control over their progeny due to the maker-progeny bond._ _Calling: a maker can "call" their progeny by saying their name out loud, causing the progeny to become aware their maker is calling out for them. The progeny experiences a shiver and may be able to tell where their maker is._

 _Commanding: a maker can force their progeny to do anything they want, as long as they say "as your maker, I command you", given that the progeny hasn't been released._

 _Strength: as strength increases with age, most makers are stronger than their progeny. However, if a vampire has slain their makers: Macklyn Warlow, is only one to date._ _Empathic link: a maker can sense any pain or duress the progeny undergoes, and know when a progeny has died. It is unknown if a progeny can sense these in their maker._ _Releasing: if a maker says "as your maker, I release you", their progeny will be released from the maker-progeny bond, and cannot be controlled anymore. Following the release, a maker can still call their progeny, but the progeny will not be compelled to answer the call._

After reading the page Raven closing his journal and sighed now he Definitely needed to check on Godric he had to make sure he's ok. There was no doubt in his mind that pain, that he felt during class it was Godric's pain something happened to his, progeny he needed to get to Dallas Texas.

With his mind made up Raven ran to find Severus and tell him the situation about his progeny and hoping that his family will allow him to leave for a few weeks to see what's the situation. "umm...Severus." Raven said as he knocked on the Potions lab door.

"come In Harry," Severus said as the Potions lab doors opened, walking in Raven saw the potions master reading one of his many potions journals. Raven sighed this was going to take a while.

After Explaining everything to Severus, they were too deep in their conversation because the sound of the doorbell ringing startled them. Both Severus and Raven looked at each other and wondered who could be at the door. So they stood up and went to answer the door. Both wizards were shocked to see six vegetarian vampires piled on their porch, all of them familiar to Raven except for the two older-looking blondes. Raven just smiled and invited them inside, accepting the plate of delicious-smelling cookies from who he assumed to be Esme Cullen.

"Hey Raven," Jasper said as they all piled into the living room, "I hope you don't mind an impromptu visit, but the parents were dying to meet you."

Edward smiled and motioned for him to sit beside him on the sofa. As soon as Raven looked at Severus who just nodded as he walked to take a seat in his favorite armchair. Raven just sighed as he walked over towards Edward and sat down, Jasper quickly took the spot directly to his left.

He smiled hesitantly at the both of them before setting the plate of cookies down on the coffee table. The remaining vampires all found seats of their own.

Raven chuckled. "No, I don't mind at all. I'm sorry but most of my family isn't at home at the moment. It's just me and my Adopted father Severus Grey. " Raven said as he looked at the Cullens. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Grey, Raven," Edward smiled and gestured to the unfamiliar couple, "we would like you to meet our parents Esme and Carlisle."

The handsome doctor smiled. "It's so wonderful to finally meet the young man that my children can't stop talking about."

Green eyes sparkled with joy as they turned to the handsome doctor. He knew all about Carlisle's reputation as the best physician in town from the various people he'd come in physical contact with since his arrival. "The pleasure is all mine," Raven said.

 **Time skip after the Cullen's leave**

After taking a relaxing shower, Raven dressed in a blood red button down shirt He wears high black boots and black jeans once more, yet has a single belt wrapped around each thigh. A belt featuring a skull themed buckle wraps around his waist, and he wears black, gauntlet shaped gloves with three buckled straps on each one. along with his leather black trench coat, with two coattails, yet the coat has a more pronounced buckled collar, and a black strap going over his right shoulder wrapping around his chest, with two golden studs on the front. Not before using his Metamorphmagus abilities. Raven had changed his appearance. There stood a handsome, muscular man of medium stature with shoulder-length black hair, Emerald green eyes, and lightly tanned skin. He's a sophisticated man. He appears to be in his mid-late 30s, but In reality, he's much older than he looks. Nodding his head in satisfaction, Raven then used the knowledge he had gained through touch to create a portkey powerful enough to take him all the way to Dallas Texas. Saying the password Raven was no longer in Forks Washington, now he was standing in a dark alley in Dallas Texas.

Looking up to the sky, it was already lighting with the approaching dawn he needed to hurry and find his wayward progeny. Running through the rooftops, Raven looked around only to hear a door on the other side suddenly banged open and before Raven could even recognize the blur of movement for what it was, another vampire was standing beside the first.

This too was a man, but much taller than the first.

"Please Godric. Please don't do this," the pale blond was apparently pleading. Raven's eyes widen 'oh Godric when did you become suicidal.' Raven thought as he realized what was about to happen.

"Would you deny me, Eric?" Godric replied.

The door opened again and Raven heard the heels of stilettos coming up the stairs this time. A rather short and pretty blond appeared in a summer dress and to his surprise it was Sookie. "I have walked in this everlasting night with my maker Salazar before we went on our separate ways, for a long time I've seen the humans evolve and become civilized the same can't be said for vampires"

Godric turned and faced the blond.

"I don't think I can even remember the taste of food or the feel of the sun on my skin," Godric said so quietly and with such wistfulness that Raven had to swallow hard he didn't know how Godric felt being a vampire and what he lost the day he was turned. "Why did you let yourself be taken in by the Church of the Sun? What did you think would happen?" The blond was obviously very frustrated and started to pace angrily to and stood in front of Godric.

"I thought that perhaps it would make them see. That the war would end even before it started."

Raven hadn't really paid that much attention in the local media news, and though he had heard of the anti-vampire movements he hadn't realized it was apparently leading to war.

"It was stupid, Godric."

The laugh that followed was empty and self-deprecating.

"I know."

The room was silent and Raven twisted to the horizon again. It couldn't be more than twenty minutes even. What were they still doing out here?! They had to get back inside! Turning back Raven was just in time to see the blond man fall to his knees in front of Godric whiling grabbing his hand. "Please! Snella, Godric, snella." The heart-wrenching sobs that followed broke Raven's heart. As the blond raised his head to look up at Godric, Raven could clearly see the bloody tears falling down the pale cheeks. It was a heart-breaking but beautiful image.

Godric placed his hand on the blonde's cheek and Raven almost turned away from the display of intimacy almost.

Raven had understood that last statement correctly the blond was his childe! Godric was going to kill himself in front of his childe! his grand-childe, huh, never thought he'll become a grandfather? Just before Godric could say as your maker. Raven had enough he quickly jumped on the roof and landed just behind Godric. Shocking the others in seeing him there, Raven just looked at them with cold indifference and said in his most commanding and cold voice. "Godric as your maker I command you to stop this foolishness."

This shocked Godric as he quickly turned around only to flinch as he saw the disappointed look in his maker's eyes. As he whispered out his maker's name. "Salazar". Raven just glared at Godric coldly making the vampire flinch once again. "Godric I'm truly disappointed in you, after 2000 years of being apart, I never gave up on the promise I made to you all those years ago. That one day you and I will be able to feel the sun's rays on our skin once more." " in all those years I was able to find a way for us to do so, but to find out that my own childe is trying to kill himself," Raven said as he slowly walked up to Godric and handed him a small vial that contains a silvery blue liquid. "Drink it and you see all this time I kept my promise," Raven said as Godric Drinking the unknown substance trusting his maker with all his heart. It was just in time as well it seemed as the sun rose and shot bright orange, red and yellow rays onto the roof and its occupants.

Raven held up his hand to shield his eyes from the sun only to flinch when he heard "Godric!" the human rushed over.

"Why?... How?... Godric the sun! You're not burnin'!" Raven just knew that the rather obvious statement could be attributed to shock. All things considering Raven himself was rather glad that it had worked as he didn't want to lose his favorite childe. Godric himself also seemed to be in shock as he held up his arms and looked himself over as if trying to see if he would combust suddenly or not.

"It only lasts about five minutes Godric, so we really should get down from this roof," Raven said as he ignored the vampires and the woman focus were suddenly on him. Godric lowered his arms, squinted at the sun before walking slowly over towards his maker.

Catching the dark eyes with his own, Raven noticed that yes Godric is still the same, Godric seemed awed and disbelieving as he looked at his maker.

Stopping well within what Raven would consider his personal space Godric raised his arm and actually placed his cold hand on Salazar's cheek. Anticipating it Raven didn't even flinch at the sudden coldness he was, use to this by now.

"Thank you, my maker." It was said quietly and reverently and Raven still with Godric's hand on his cheek found he couldn't respond so he settled for just dipping his head a bit in acknowledgment.

Suddenly Godric leaned in further and Raven had no time to think of a reaction as cold lips covered his own. It lasted only a few seconds but Raven eyes widen in shock in what just happened. Godric stepped back before turning towards the sun and raising his arms and closing his eyes. Raven still rooted to his spot smiled a bit. A vampire enjoying the sun. The gratification and reward were standing just a few feet from him, enjoying the feel of the sun touching his skin for the first time in two thousand years.

Clearing his throat a bit, Raven felt it wise to repeat his earlier warning despite not wanting to disturb Godric.

"As I said, it only lasts for about five minutes so far. I'm still working on it, but I do have hopes that one day it will become permanent or find a different outcome that will allow us to be in the sun."


End file.
